Unión perversa
by ire yamichii
Summary: RxU-cap4-Era obligado a contraer matrimonio. Su imperio ordenaba aquello así que decidió usar su sentido del humor macabro para impedirlo. Conseguiria a la peor candidata a esposa y fue en ese momento que la idea de secuestrar una novicia vino a su mente
1. Chapter 1

_**N/a: ANTES QUE NADA DAR UNAS PEQUEÑAS NOTAS, ESTE FIC ES POR DIVERSIÓN NO QUIERO METERME EN HISTORIA ASÍ QUE NO DOY FECHA ESPECIFICA Y EN CUANTO A LOS NOMBRES DE LOS PERSONAJES ME BASO EN LOS NOMBRES ORIGINALES DE LOS PERSONAJES DE HETALIA.**_

_**RUISA: IVAN**_

_**EN CUANTO A UCRANIA TODOS SABEMOS QUE EL NOMBRE DE ELLA NO ESTA AUN MUY BIEN ESTABLECIDO POR EL CREADOR ASÍ QUE DECIDÍ LLAMARLA COMO ALGUNOS LO HACEN. YEKATERINA AUNQUE EL NOMBRE QUE EL AUTOR LE PONDRA ESTA ENTRE MARIA, SOFIA Y NO ME ACUERDO EL OTRO XD ASÍ QUE ESPERO GUSTE DE QUIEN LO LEA.**_

* * *

><p><em>sipnosis:<strong><br>**_

_Entre habladurías se afirmaba que el nuevo Zar necesitaba una esposa, sabiendo eso, sus concejales tomaron la decisión de obligarlo a contraer matrimonio al sobrepasar la edad permitida pero, el líder de aquel imperio no pensaba de la misma forma. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que ocuparse sin embargo; su sentido del humor macabro le hizo idear un plan._

_Trataría de conseguir la peor candidata a esposa y para su suerte en uno de sus escapes conoció a la novicia más torpe del mundo obligándolo a secuestrarla para convertirla en su esposa._

_¿Que podía ser más escandaloso que eso? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unión perversa.<strong>_

_**Cap1: La novicia.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"- Su majestad, debería reconsiderarlo… - el hombre de mayor edad seguía al impetuoso joven delante de él - ¡Es una insensatez dejar pasar esta oportunidad!"<p>

El hombre sabía que había cometido un error al haber levantado la voz al que era el hombre más poderoso de la zona.

"- Le suplico me perdone – comenzó – pero eh de recordarle cual es su deber."

El joven delante suspiró y se giró al anciano que le seguía.

"- No debieron programar un encuentro… - murmuró con una sonrisa vacía, una muy común en aquel gran líder."

El anciano tragó con dificultad. Era bien sabido que el Zar nunca parecía enfadarse en realidad pero la sonrisa amplia que siempre mostraba en su rostro era clara señal que estaba furioso y guardaba un pensamiento macabro.

Por extraño que pareciese aquello, el que aquel líder fuese un hombre de buen ver con un cabello casi grisáceo, ojos de un azul purpura profundos y facciones carismáticas hacía que las relaciones con las demás regiones pareciesen cosa sencilla; sin embargo él podía llegar a ser un sujeto de temer cuando se lo proponía y era la razón precisa para que todos en el consejo desearan que tomase sus deberes.

"- Debe casarse – confirmó con un poco mas de valentía."

Sabía que todos los demás sujetos le había dado la orden de hablar con aquel joven sabiendo que este no podía mandarle a cortar la cabeza por la sencilla razón que prácticamente le había visto crecer.

"- Nikolay… - murmuró el joven sonriendo con cierta malicia poniendo alerta al anciano – Te mandan a hablar conmigo porque saben que les mataría ¿verdad?"

"- ¡Ivan! – exclamó el hombre que parecía querer darle un infarto."

"- No es correcto que me llames así – respondió el hombre con voz suave sonriendo con inocencia, algo que no engañaba al anciano."

"- Lo lamento su majestad – dijo aclarando su garganta."

El joven se acercó y le dio una palmada en el hombro sonriendo.

"- No iré."

"- ¿No irá? – preguntó mirando como el joven heredero salía huyendo del lugar como si fuese un chiquillo - ¡Regrese!"

El anciano se quedó ahí de pie hasta minutos después cuando al fin recuperó su compostura.

El que su alteza no quisiera aquel encuentro le asustaba y mas sabiendo que el conde se enfadaría al enterarse que le habían hecho venir a ese territorio cuando el Zar no deseaba ver a su hija.

El pedirle que tomara a alguien en matrimonio se volvió cotidiano desde que cumplió mayoría de edad, ahora con veintiún años no podía creer que él no hubiese deseado a nadie.

Se había intentado emboscadas con ciertas damas pero estas salían pavoridas de su actitud intimidante o él se sentía demasiado estudiado por ellas.

Ahora, sin consentimiento, le habían mencionado sobre la hermosa hija del conde Arlovskaya y como podría ayudar el hecho que se uniesen en matrimonio por el bien de un heredero.

Aquella era la finalidad de todo el proceso, un heredero. El hecho era que su padre, el anterior Rey, tuvo una salud delicada y había muerto joven, siendo una suerte que Ivan ya hubiese nacido para aquel entonces.

La reina también había sucumbido a una enfermedad sembrando temor en todos los encargados de aquel palacio. Trataban de cuidar al joven Zar de la manera más delicada posible hasta que este tuviese descendencia, el problema era que aquella sobreprotección había causado en el joven rebeldía.

No podía culparlo pero debido a su historial debían escoger una mujer fuerte y de buena salud para compensarlo.

Suspiró derrotado, debía hablar con los demás.

)O)O)O)O)O)

Salió a los jardines y se dirigió a su caballo color marrón.

No podía fingir que no le agradasen los animales o las flores pero sabía que el invierno atacaba la mayor parte del tiempo y debía esperar para ver aquellas cosas que le agradaban.

Se había colocado un abrigo pesado, unas botas y guantes de color, marrón.

Acarició al animal y decidió tomar sus riendas y sacarlo.

"- ¡Señor! – dijo un guardia que custodiaba la salida con una actitud mucho más seria."

Ivan le había visto desde lejos. Parecía un chico totalmente distraído y aquello era ideal para su plan.

Desde la charla con el anciano Nicolay decidió no acceder a otro encuentro con "damiselas" esa nueva mujer seria la decimo quinta en aquella semana y sabía que tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como su reino.

Conociendo a los ancianos, tratarían de persuadirlo y al final, aunque no le gustase, aceptaría conocer más mujeres sabiendo que no era del todo agradable.

Normalmente siempre tenía ideas para escapar y esta vez lo único que deseaba era ir a cabalgar solo por un momento sin custodia ni vigilancia.

"- Veo que está haciendo su trabajo – sonrió pero un aura intimidante se dejó notar colocando al chico nervioso – saldré a cabalgar."

"- Pero…"

"- Saldré y regresaré – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa pero con una fuerza que denotaba orden – y nadie sabrá de esto."

Tal como lo imaginó, el joven hizo una señal de asentimiento con cierta desconfianza y temor haciéndolo salir sin problema de aquella gran fortaleza.

Ya podía imaginar la cara de Nicolay cuando no lo viese en su habitación. Subió al lomo del animal y rió por lo bajo al pensarlo.

Solo esperaba que esperasen un poco de tiempo antes de ir por él, después de todo solo deseaba estar a solas por un momento.

Golpeó levemente al animal en sus costados y este comenzó a moverse a paso lento mientras el joven sonreía ante el exterior.

Solía mirarlo desde el carruaje pero sentir la brisa le hizo sonreír mas abiertamente haciendo que de puro éxtasis golpease de nuevo al animal y así apresurar el paso.

Deseaba salir a cabalgar cuando los rayos del sol fuesen más fuertes y la hierba creciese pero por ahora debía conformarse con la brisa fría y la nieve a su alrededor.

Espoleó una vez más al animal y este apresuró su paso. El joven sonrió al ver que poco a poco se alejaba del palacio y se alejaba del pueblo por otro camino ya que podía mirarlo de lejos.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró con alivio aunque pudo sentir como el animal pareció hundirse más en la nieve haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer, tirando con ello a su jinete.

El joven rodó por la vereda y chocó de costado contra un árbol, pudo sentir como sus costillas resintieron el golpe.

Maldijo por lo bajo y tocó aquel lugar que ahora le estaba dificultando el respirar correctamente.

Miró a lo lejos al caballo y como este se ponía de pie luego de varios intentos.

"- Por lo menos tu estas bien – gritó haciendo relinchar al animal que no se movió de ese sitio."

Aquella fue la señal para que él intentase moverse como fuera posible y salir de aquella vereda para volver rápidamente al palacio.

Ya podía imaginar a los médicos a su alrededor y todos preocupándose por su salud. No podía culparlos pero el hecho era que podían ahogarse en un vaso con agua.

Tocó su costado y aunque dolía demasiado pudo soportarlo hasta ponerse de pie y reclinarse en el tronco del árbol.

Miró a su alrededor, ahora debía pensar en algo rápidamente, se dijo al volver su vista al caballo y ver como una figura con un largo abrigo y una capucha se acercaba al animal. Frunció el ceño al pensar al principio que podía tratarse de un bandido pero cuando la entidad corrió la capucha hacia atrás y se asomó en su dirección, pudo darse cuenta que era una mujer y para su suerte, por su vestimenta, podía afirmar que el manto blanco que cubría su cabeza y el color negro de sus ropas mostraban que era una monja.

"- ¡Por Dios! – soltó la mujer persignándose causando que Iván reprimiese una risa."

Jamás había visto una monja de cerca, para ser franco estaba más que alejado de cosas relacionadas con la iglesia y solamente aceptaba escucharlas en actos importantes y por su educación.

"- ¿Está usted bien señor?"

"- ¿Señor? – preguntó extrañado ¿es que no se daba cuenta de su edad? Pensó que toda la situación parecía agradable y decidió seguir el juego – sí, estoy bien solo un poco magullado."

"- ¡Descuide! – le escuchó gritar – le sacaré de ahí."

El joven pudo apreciar como la monja bajaba por la vereda con cuidado, tomando su hábito y su abrigo para poder mirar por donde pisaba.

Parpadeó sorprendido al ver como se acercaba. Parecía una joven, de facciones finas y con un hábito demasiado abultado, como si usase mucha ropa bajo este.

La monja levantó su cabeza y se asustó al ver su cara.

"- Pienso que no soy un hombre tan horrible – exclamó sonriendo."

"- No es eso… - inclinó su cabeza disculpándose por su reacción. De pronto estaba nerviosa, se suponía que no debía acercarse a ningún hombre joven."

Iván notó la actitud y no pudo descifrar de qué se trataba todo.

"- ¿Y bien? ¿Me ayudaras?"

Como si saliese de un trance, la joven monja supo al final que estaba haciendo una buena acción por lo tanto no debería castigarse por ello.

Extendió su mano a él pero este aprovechó aquello para pasar su brazo por los hombros de la joven asustándola.

"- Me he golpeado las costillas – dijo reprimiendo la risa que le causaba notarla nerviosa."

"- ¿D-De verdad? – preguntó con dificultad mirándole y haciendo que él notase el color azul en sus ojos."

No era una mujer bella pero si agradable a la vista, parecía más una niña asustada y aquello era simplemente divertido.

Sabía que usualmente las monjas estaban encerradas en los conventos así que no le sorprendía que no lo reconociese.

Mostrándose con más determinación, ella le ayudó a caminar hasta salir de la vereda.

"- ¡Dios! Usted es muy alto, pesa demasiado – acusó haciendo que el joven la mirase ofendido."

Nadie se refería así a él así que debía ocultar el desagrado de sus palabras.

"- ¿Eso crees? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- Dígame ¿está perdido? – comenzó."

"- Algo así…"

"- No se preocupe, sígame, curaremos sus heridas y le daremos alimento."

Era extraño, se dijo, como de pronto aquella mujer lo había visto como un desamparado. Era algo nuevo en su vida y después de todo podía seguirle el juego solo hasta que le ayudasen.

Ya podía imaginar la cara de aquella monja cuando supiese quien era él en realidad.

"- ¿Puede caminar? – preguntó preocupada."

"- Un poco – afirmó reclinándose en el animal."

"- Suba – sugirió – yo caminaré."

"- ¿Caminaras?"

"- Claro, el monasterio está muy cerca – sonrió con naturalidad."

"- ¿A qué monasterio perteneces?- Preguntó ocultando su curiosidad."

"- Andronift – respondió - esta a las afueras del reino."

Iván suspiró aliviado, tal como suponía eran personas aisladas y eso le ayudaría a ocultar su identidad.

"- ¿Estuvo mucho tiempo atrapado?"

"- No, solo fueron unos minutos. Fue una suerte que pasaras por ahí."

La joven podía darse cuenta que al referirse a ella no tenía respeto a su persona. Pensó que podía deberse a su edad.

"-Le sugiero que se dirija a mí con cortesía – murmuró haciendo que Iván riese por lo irónico del asunto. Ya se arrepentiría esa monja luego."

"- Discúlpeme – respondió imitando un acento serio cuando subió al animal."

El hombre iba en el caballo a paso lento y ella a su lado así que no pudo fijarse en la expresión de él.

"- Se que piensa que soy joven pero le aseguro que soy una mujer muy entregada a Dios."

"- ¿De verdad? Eh escuchado historias de cómo las monjas dejan entrar caballeros a sus habitaciones – intentó fastidiarla notando que había funcionado al verla dirigirse a él con indignación."

"- L-Le puedo asegurar que soy muy pura."

"- ¿Me lo puede asegura? – preguntó fingiendo malicia haciéndola ruborizar completamente, algo por lo que no pudo evitar reír – déjeme decirle que es muy divertida."

"- Y usted un sujeto que no agradece a su salvador."

"- Tiene razón – murmuró pensativo – mi nombre es Iván."

"- ¿Puedo saber su apellido? – preguntó amablemente."

"- Depende, ¿puedo saber el suyo?"

La joven parpadeó y negó lentamente con su cabeza.

"- Mi nombre es Yekaterina."

Iván se encogió de hombros como si el nombre no fuese relevante. Siguieron su camino en silencio hasta ver a lo lejos aquella estructura.

"- Es el monasterio – afirmó la joven sonriendo – adelante."

El joven no le perdió de vista y debió agradecer que se hubiese encontrado con una chica amable como aquella.

Se adentraron al lugar, sorprendiéndose que aquella edificación fuese lúgubre en vez de alegre como lo había imaginado. Y todo fue a causa de la chica que estaba ahora ayudándole a bajar.

"- Tenga cuidado – exclamó."

Iván sonrió y se dejó sostener por la chica cuando colocó todo su peso sobre ella dando la apariencia de un abrazo.

La mujer gritó de puro terror y se apartó.

"- Discúlpeme, estoy muy cansado – mintió sonriendo, tratando de reprimir su carcajada."

"- D-Descuide… - respondió con ingenuidad."

Pudo ver como la chica tomaba su collar el cual sostenía una pequeña cruz y como al final se persignaba como si hubiese cometido alguna clase de pecado.

El joven toco su costado y con dificultad la siguió hasta entrar al monasterio.

"- ¡Yeka! – gritó una voz femenina que la hizo paralizarse - ¡ahí estas!"

El joven notó como se acercaba una mujer de mayor edad con el mismo hábito que la joven. Una expresión de enfado adornaba su rostro cansado.

"- Madre superiora – se inclinó un poco con respeto – perdone, eh tardado mucho."

"- Entonces, deberías iniciar ya – murmuró la mujer suspirando cansada hasta que volvió su vista hacía el visitante - ¿Y él…?"

"- Es un pobre samaritano – afirmó – esta lastimado."

La mujer lo estudio y supo por la forma en que se paraba que tenía razón, aquel chico parecía muy lastimado.

"- Sígame entonces, le ayudaremos."

Él sonrió como siempre y asintió dirigiéndose a una habitación con un ventanal enorme que daba la vista al patio.

Esperó sentado sin su camisa hasta que la anciana entró con una bandeja en la que había colocado utensilios necesarios.

Iván permaneció en silencio mientras la mujer preparaba ciertos liquidos.

Se distrajo entonces, mirando el exterior y notando como la monja que lo había salvado trataba de limpiar el patio.

Intentó apartar la nieve pero al caminar y golpear un árbol calló toda la que este contenía en sus ramas arruinando toda su obra.

"- Es muy torpe – habló la madre superiora quien miraba en la misma dirección de él – pero es una buena chica."

"- Tiene toda la razón – respondió sonriendo y negando con su cabeza- es una monja extraña."

"- Oh, pero no es una de nosotras."

"- ¿No es una monja?"

"- Está internada aquí, apenas es una novicia – le miró como si no supiese algo tan común como aquello – pero al final su vida estará acá con nosotras."

"- ¿Por qué lo dice?"

"- Su padre la internó porque tiene miedo que ella se involucre con algún joven – tomó un trozo de frazada y aplicó un liquido en las costillas del joven – pero ahora ya es muy tarde. Tiene veintitrés años y no se ha casado. Ya es una solterona."

Iván parpadeó sorprendido. La chica torpe era incluso mayor que él.

"-¿Por qué su padre decidió tal cosa?"

"- No lo sabemos en realidad. Ella está con nosotros desde sus dieciséis años. Ni siquiera ha tenido una presentación en la sociedad así que su tiempo se ha acabado."

"- Ya veo – sonrió intentando reprimir el dolor que los vendaje estaban causando - ¿Por qué me dice todo esto?"

"- Porque la está mirando – cerró sus ojos severa – no puede apartar a una mujer de las manos de Dios."

"- No tengo intención de hacer tal cosa – respondió sonriendo como si aquello fuese algo disparatado."

"- De acuerdo – respondió al haber colocado todos los vendajes – Es mejor así. Ambos morirían de hambre."

Iván rió debido a las palabras.

"- Tienen razón, soy un Cosaco – mintió."

"- ¡Dios! – exclamó cerrando sus ojos – ¡Es un nómada!"

El joven sonrió. Tal como esperaba aunque los cosacos se hubiesen establecido en su país desde hacía mucho, algunos pensaban que estos aun vagaban sin establecerse en una zona especifica.

"- Agradezco la ayuda – comenzó sintiéndose extraño al pronunciar palabras que no estaba acostumbrado a usar, normalmente él no tenía porque hacer tal cosa."

"- ¿Ahora se marchará?"

"- ¿Soy una molestia?"

"- Puede quedarse por algunos días – aclaró su garganta incomoda que se notase las ansias para que el chico se marchara."

Iván sonrió y no quiso revelar que se iría ese mismo día.

Asintió y en cuanto la mujer salió de la habitación, este lo había hecho igual dirigiéndose a su caballo.

"- ¿Se siente bien? – escuchó la pregunta y se giró sonriendo."

"- Solo un poco – dijo al mirar a la joven desarreglada."

"- Tiene el cabello platinado – afirmó notando que el manto se había corrido un poco mostrando así su cabeza."

"- ¡No mire! – se giró rápidamente y se arregló. Era bien sabido que nadie debía ver su cabellera."

El joven no pudo evitar reír.

"- No se preocupe – murmuró con malicia – Esa parte de su cuerpo está a salvo conmigo."

"- ¡¿Co-Como puede decir eso? – contrariada y avergonzada se volvió a él - ¿Acaso no puede respetar a su esposa?"

"- ¿Esposa?"

"- Está casado… ¿verdad?"

"-¿Por qué supone eso?"

La joven se sorprendió. A su modo de ver el mundo las personas a cierta edad se casaban y si no era el caso entregaban su vida a Dios.

"- ¡Entiendo! – afirmó – Ha dejado a su mujer ¿no es así?"

Ivan sonrió. Divertirse a costa de aquella ingenua mujer era realmente sencillo.

"- No quería complacerme en la cama – comenzó poniéndola completamente roja – y mi amante era mejor en ese aspecto."

"- ¡D-Dios le castigara!"

"- ¿Le parece? – preguntó."

"- ¿N-No respeta a su amante? – preguntó con curiosidad."

"- Veo que le llama la atención el mundo pagano."

La joven miró a todas las direcciones cuando él había dicho aquello.

"- Baje la voz por favor, no es lo que piensa."

Iván no pudo soportarlo más y rió con buen humor, algo que sinceramente no había ocurrido desde hacía mucho.

"- ¿Q-Que le parece tan gracioso?"

"- Nunca ha salido de aquí ¿no es así?"

La joven le miró indignada y decidió girar y marcharse pero el agarre del joven la había detenido.

Le había puesto tan nerviosa que se había soltado y persignado de inmediato.

"- ¿La eh asustado? – preguntó con calma."

"- N-No… - respondió escondiendo el brazo."

"- Tiene el habito encima, no he tocado su brazo desnudo."

"- Pero…"

"- No ha cometido pecado – sonrió como si él fuese el mayor de ellos – lo que le eh dicho es mentira."

"- ¿Mentira?"

"-No tengo amante."

"- Dios le castigara por mentir."

"- Todos mentimos."

"- ¡N-No todos!"

La chica era aun más ingenua de lo que había creído y no pudo resistir molestarla un poco más.

"- Nadie la ha tocado ¿no es así?"

"- N-No, soy pura por esa razón."

"- ¿Nunca ha tenido curiosidad?"

La joven se ruborizó e inclinó la cabeza. Deseó correr de aquel hombre pagano.

"- No puede mentir."

"- B-Bueno… - aclaró su garganta – he visto a las parejas cuando se casan. Tal vez un beso…"

Tapó su boca y le miró con temor.

"- ¡E-Es su culpa!"

"- ¿Mi culpa? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- Permiso, debo orar… - se persigno y se giró pero justo antes de marcharse el hombre se había acercado por atrás y había murmurado ciertas palabras."

"- Cuando lo desee puedo darle un beso."

La pobre chica casi tropezaba con su hábito y tras mirarle indignada se alejó de ahí. Debía orar y quitar de sus pensamientos todo rastro de impureza.

Iván permaneció ahí, reprimiendo la risa que amenazaba salir de sus labios.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_


	2. Secuestro

_**N/A: bueno quise actualizar el otro cap porque ya lo tenía digitado así que no esperen que esto sea seguido XD. El fic está planeado de principio a fin. Normalmente suelo escribir fics largos debido a que no me gusta que las cosas se hagan apresuradas en una relación. No me gustan los "enamoramientos" fáciles, seguro no me explique bien en el cap anterior, lo que quise decir en no meterme en historia me refería a la historia original de los Zars o reyes de Rusia, esto solo es diversión aunque basándome en costumbres de esa época.**_

_**Agradezco mucho a las cuatro personas que me están leyendo:**_

_**-caminantdlaluz**_

_**-chibisiam**_

_**-kanie- leto**_

_**- anónimo**_

_**Una cosa más que quiero explicar es que este fic no le veo incesto por la siguiente razón, cuando se lee el manga de hetalia, los nombre originales de Rusia, belarus y ucrania (que esta en veremos aun) son de distinto apellido, se les relaciona por la metáfora de que son países hermanos. Así que espero no lo vean así, después de todo esta parejita es lindísima, adoro a ucrania XD espero este cap guste de quien lo lea.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unión perversa,<strong>_

_**Cap.2: Secuestro.**_

* * *

><p><em>Oh Dios, Dios, Dios…<em>

En sus pensamientos se repetía aquel nombre para luego comenzar a decir las oraciones de memoria.

De rodillas en aquel hermoso altar presionó con fuerza la cruz que colgaba de su cuello.

Sus ojos se presionaban aun más al sentir que había ensuciado su cabeza escuchando proposiciones de un vagabundo.

Presionó con tanta fuerza que la cruz entre sus manos cedió, quebrándose. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y aunque estuviesen en invierno sintió como el sudor bajó por su rostro.

Abrió sus palmas mostrando que estas comenzaban a sangrar.

"- ¡¿Qué hago? – miró a todas direcciones y decidió salir de la capilla."

"- Yeka – exclamó la anciana al acercarse a la salida de la capilla y notar a la joven pálida - ¿Qué es lo que…?"

"- Madre superiora… - murmuró con lagrimas en sus ojos que le daban un aspecto infantil – Dios me ha castigado de nuevo."

"- ¿Qué?"

La joven abrió sus manos mostrando las heridas y la mujer no hizo más que suspirar. Aquella era la quinta vez que sucedía algo similar.

"- Dios no te ha castigado – tomó la mejilla de la chica y le pellizcó – Eres tu quien presiona con fuerza tu colgante."

"- Pero… ocurre cuando he cometido falta."

"- ¡Eres tú la culpable! – Soltó molesta – es el colmo que suelas acusar a nuestro señor por tus tonterías."

La joven respiró tratando de retener sus secreciones y la mujer sonrió cansada. Desde que aquella chica había llegado al convento nada había sido aburrido, se dijo.

Gentilmente le dio un par de vendajes que estaban en su bolsillo.

"- Sugiero que ahora lleves algunos contigo – aconsejó – te lastimas muy seguido"

"- Lamento las molestias – murmuró con sinceridad."

"- Ve a lavarte y póntelos."

"- Si – respondió tomando los objetos y tratando de limpiar sus lagrimas con las palmas de sus manos."

"- Por cierto, dile al visitante que pronto comeremos."

"- ¿D-Decirle?"

"- Si, anda – ordenó."

La joven de ojos azules intentó detenerle pero aquella mujer había dado la última palabra. Aun no había terminado sus oraciones como para encontrarse de nuevo con aquel sujeto.

Tras un suspiro decidió acercarse a un pequeño estaque que aun contenía el agua en estado liquido.

Era agua fría pero ideal para detener el sangrado. Lavó con dificultad y colocó los vendajes con delicadeza.

"- Ah, aquí esta – soltó la voz que la paralizó."

La joven se giró deteniendo lo que hacía y notó al joven acompañado de su caballo el cual lo tomaba por las riendas.

"- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – preguntó curioso."

"- N-Nada – respondió con cortesía y nerviosismo – la madre superiora dice que podemos ir a comer algo."

"- ¿En serio? – fingió tener apetito – no he comido durante dos días."

"- Oh, Dios – exclamó Yekaterina sintiéndose miserable. No podía tratar de ignorar a alguien que necesitaba ayuda – Venga por favor, sígame."

Ivan aclaró su garganta con un sentimiento extraño. Había preocupación en el rostro de la joven, suponía que se sentía culpable de ponerla así.

Aunque también podía ser que su estomago solo estaba revuelto de tanta risa.

Sonrió al decidir que lo segundo era la causa.

Volvió su vista a los vendajes de la joven, estos se estaban poniendo de color rosa lo que suponía era la sangre a través de ellos.

"- ¿Se ha lastimado?"

"- E-Eso… - puso las manos tras ella – no es nada, solo un accidente."

Notó como el joven no pareció escucharla y poco a poco comenzó a sacarse sus guantes.

"- Tome – murmuró – eh notado que no usa guantes, son de un material muy grueso así que puede protegerla mientras sanan sus manos."

"- ¡No puedo aceptarlos! – exclamó conmovida – de seguro es lo único que usted tiene, por favor, quédeselos."

"- Tómelo como un pago por su ayuda – sonrió tomando uno de los brazos de la joven y obligándole a extender su mano – no rechace lo único que puedo regalarle – exclamó fingiendo su seriedad."

"- Perdone, claro que no – tomó los objetos con cuidado – los cuidaré mucho los prometo – le estudió sonriendo con amabilidad – acompáñeme, querrá comer algo."

Iván sonrió de forma encantadora aunque todo era sumamente fabricado y la joven novicia solo podía imaginar que él era sincero.

Cuando lo analizaba mejor se dijo que alguien debía mostrarle a aquella joven que la vida podía ser muy engañosa.

Había descubierto su historia y se había sorprendido que fuese tan sobreprotegida con el mundo exterior casi como en su caso pero claro, él no podía ser tan ingenuo con su mandato o era factible una inestabilidad en aquel país.

Le siguió hasta una habitación iluminada por velas mostrando una mesa muy larga en el centro, con varias sillas.

En cada rincón se encontraba una monja arreglando la bajilla o moviendo los jarrones.

Parecían todas organizadas y fue en ese instante en que se sorprendió ver personas jóvenes como aquella novicia.

Todas se detuvieron al verle obligándole a sonreír a cada una fingiendo cortesía. Odiaba sentirse estudiado por mujeres.

"- Acompáñeme – sonrió hasta señalarle un lugar – puede comer aquí."

"- Yeka, es tu turno de ayudar para servir el estofado – se escuchó a una mujer entre ellas."

"- Iré enseguida – respondió con tranquilidad alejándose."

Iván siguió sonriendo pero su aura se volvió oscura al saber que todas le observaban.

"- ¿Es verdad que es un Cosaco? – preguntó una de ellas con curiosidad siendo regañada por una monja de mayor edad – Lo lamento, es solo curiosidad."

El joven sonrió al sentir que todas aquellas chicas estaban demasiado tiempo encerradas ahí.

"- Lo soy – respondió llamando la atención de todas las jóvenes ahí."

* * *

><p>"- Toma – dijo una mujer colocando en la bandeja otro tazón – puedes servir ya."<p>

"- De acuerdo – sonrió Yekaterina saliendo de la cocina y entrando al comedor."

Se quedó sorprendida al ver a todas las novicias jóvenes alrededor de aquel hombre.

Supo por las miradas de las ancianas que aquello era en contra de sus leyes. Ningún hombre debía levantarles el interés.

Tragó saliva y decidió hablar.

"- Y-Ya esta lista. Pueden sentarse."

Las jóvenes obedecieron y fue entonces que pudo servir al chico acercándose.

"- Por favor – murmuró – no coquetee con ellas."

"- ¿Quieres que solo lo haga contigo? – sonrió poniéndola roja."

"- N-No es eso, llama la atención, la madre superiora se enfadará."

Ivan sonrió como si aquello no le importara y fue entonces que ella continuó.

"- Ella le podría echar esta misma noche, por favor compórtese."

Sabía que cualquiera en el palacio se hubiese intimidado con aquella sonrisa que le dirigió debido a su aura pero ella no le conocía y no tenía porque obedecerle. ¿Decirle que se comportara? Por un segundo decidió decir todo lo que pensaba. No había nada que le molestase más que aquella frase aunque después de todo si algo salía mal bien podría revelar su identidad y haría desaparecer aquel convento con solo una orden.

Decidió por lo tanto comportarse de manera descarada causando molestias en todas las ancianas.

"- Dile que se marche – ordenó la madre superiora una vez pasada la cena."

"- Por favor, no tiene a donde ir y la tormenta de nieve se acerca."

"- ¡Él no respeta la casa de Dios!"

"- Pero… debemos ayudar al prójimo y…"

"- ¡No a los que desobedecen! – Gritó – sácalo."

Yekaterina estuvo a punto de discutir aquel punto pero decidió permanecer callada suponiendo que desobedecer a aquella mujer implicaría un castigo de Dios.

Se dirigió con paso lento a la salida y pudo notar al joven frente a la chimenea. Era muy cruel sacarlo con aquella tormenta.

"- Te han regañado – adivinó sonriendo."

"- Lo lamento pero… - lo miró con tristeza – debo pedirle que se marche."

"- ¿Esa expresión significa que me extrañara? – bromeó pero notó la angustia en aquel rostro suave."

"- Oh perdóneme, no ha sido mi decisión, desearía que pasara la noche en este sitio para que no tuviese que soportar frio."

Aquellas palabras le sorprendieron. La chica parecía realmente preocupada por el bienestar del que consideraba un vagabundo.

Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven. Ella podía ser mayor pero él era mucho más alto.

"- No se preocupe por ello. Me iré pacíficamente."

La joven le observó preocupada y decidió mirar al piso al imaginar algo por lo que oraría por varias semanas.

"- ¿S-Sabe? – comenzó – conozco una cabaña a unos metros de aquí, le llevare y no pasará frio."

"- ¿Cabaña?"

"- Ha estado abandonada y cuando necesito meditar suelo ir a ese sitio – murmuró – puede pasar ahí esta noche."

Esta vez Ivan permaneció en silencio. Debía salir de aquel embrollo, necesitaba volver al palacio lo antes posible, aunque, en aquellas condiciones climáticas dudaba hacerlo. Sabía que para aquel instante todos se habrían dado cuenta de su ausencia y habrían armado un alboroto.

"- ¿Se marchará con esta tormenta? – preguntó sorprendida de su silencio."

"- No – suspiró – muéstreme esa cabaña."

La joven asintió sonriente y en un momento de distracción decidió salir junto a él y su caballo.

Yekaterina estaba abrigada completamente usando los guantes que aquel hombre le había obsequiado. Sabía que debía hacerlo como cortesía.

Caminaron por algunos minutos con la tormenta de nieve azotándolos y fue cuando a lo lejos vio una cabaña muy rustica.

Iván no había captado la palabra "pequeña" hasta ese momento. La cabaña era más diminuta que su salón de juegos, algo inimaginable para él.

"- Puede dejar el caballo aquí – señaló una pequeña esquina que conectaba con la ventana de la casa – cuando encendamos la chimenea podrá calentarse también el animal."

El joven asintió e hizo lo que la novicia había propuesto.

Después de eso le siguió al interior, donde esta, se dedicó a encender la fogata mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

Iván estudió el lugar y pudo ver una pequeña mesa al fondo con una silla y un mueble que parecía muy viejo en el cual estaba una frazada sobre él.

"- Puede dormir ahí – señaló."

El joven negó con su cabeza y sonrió. Aquel día tuvo que comer un estofado muy pobre en alimentos acompañado de pan un poco duro y ahora dormiría prácticamente en el suelo.

¿Qué pensaría aquella novicia si se daba cuenta que el Zar no podía estar en aquellas condiciones?

Al final no le tocó más que callarse. No podía darse el lujo de protestar cuando aquella mujer le trataba con lo mejor que podía. Debía admitir que si le hubiese conocido como el Zar jamás hubiese creído que todas esas atenciones serien por su persona, solo serian por su titulo sin duda alguna.

Pero creyéndolo un vagabundo hacía gala de sus mejores atenciones. Sonrió con calma, la novicia era demasiado ingenua.

"- Ya está – sonrió sacudiendo sus manos – ahora debo irme y…"

Pudo escuchar el azote de la tormenta y su palidez se dejo notar.

"- Creo que no puede salir de aquí – sonrió."

La novicia lo supuso pero decidió abrir la puerta y notar por sí misma la cantidad de nieve acumulada.

"- ¡N-No puedo quedarme aquí!"

"-¿Por qué no? – preguntó consiente de la respuesta."

"- Usted es hombre y yo una mujer – explicó como si no fuese lógico – mi reputación… - comenzó angustiada."

Iván rió por lo bajo pero al notarla moverse de un lado para otro decidió acercarse con tranquilidad.

"- Aquí no sucederá nada – le tranquilizó – a primera hora me marcharé."

"- Pero…"

"- Nadie sabrá que pasamos la noche juntos – dijo sonriendo, mal intencionado la frase y como lo esperaba apenó a la joven novicia."

"- ¡N-No lo diga de esa forma! – exclamó haciéndolo reír."

La novicia lo estudio. No valía la pena discutir con aquel hombre, miró a su alrededor y tomó la silla que estaba cerca de la mesa y se sentó alejada de él.

"- Puede dormir ahí."

"- ¿Dormirá sentada?"

"- No se preocupe, ya lo he hecho, por favor disfrute usted dormir ahí."

Iván se sorprendió del gesto y ella notó su expresión así que decidió explicarse.

"- Debe estar cansado de viajar tanto y está herido, hágalo."

"- Debería dejarme dormir en la silla – sonrió cortés – no estoy tan cansado como lo parezco."

"- Pero, es que esta lastimado y…"

"- ¿Quiere que la lleve en brazos a la cama entonces?"

Como si sus palabras hubiesen sido mágicas, la joven se levantó sin rechistar y tomó asiento en la cama cambiando de lugar inmediatamente.

Iván se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para apreciar aquella tormenta.

"- Los días soleados son como regalos del cielo ¿no le parece?"

"- Creo que en eso estamos de acuerdo – sonrió como siempre, de forma común y vacía."

Yekaterina le miró con curiosidad por primera vez. Era un sujeto de apariencia encantadora pero sentía que por ello era demasiado misterioso.

"-Mañana… ¿A dónde irá?"

"- ¿Por qué la curiosidad? ¿Es que desea escaparse conmigo?"

"- ¡Cla- Claro que no! – soltó ruborizándose de nuevo – es solo curiosidad."

"- Ya veré a donde emprenderé camino."

"-Pues… - tocó la tela de su habito como si jugara con este – si no tiene a donde irse, podría quedarse aquí."

"- Soy un extraño ¿Por qué me ofrece algo así?"

"- Me parece una persona muy solitaria – exclamó haciéndolo parpadear sorprendido – necesita de un amigo."

"- ¿En serio? ¿y quién sería mi amigo?"

"- No lo sé… tal vez…"

"- ¿Usted? – preguntó sonriendo divertido."

La joven se impresionó de su elección y con un simpático rubor miró el piso.

"- Pu-Pues… si usted lo desea…"

"- ¿No será usted quien está deseando un amigo? – preguntó sonriendo."

"- Mi amigo es Dios – afirmó desviando su mirada."

"- Si, pero tal vez necesite de un amigo menos imaginario."

"- ¡Dios no es imaginario! – se puso de pie molesta sorprendiendo al joven – le ruego me disculpe…"

Iván le miró con cansancio. No debía discutir aquello con una mujer la cual había entregado todo a un ser superior del cual no tenía ni idea de su existencia.

"- Lo mejor es dormir – exclamó tomando asiento en la silla."

"- Si… es lo mejor – se acostó en aquel mueble y le dio la espalda haciéndolo reír."

De verdad estaba molesta si de pronto le estaba ignorando.

"- Buenas noches, mi querido amigo – exclamó sabiendo que sacaría una reacción en ella."

"- Soy una mujer, soy amiga – dijo al girarse y corregirle."

"- Si pero deberé verla como un amigo, normalmente mis "amigas" – acentuó la palabra – son compañeras de cama."

"- ¡Dios! ¡Usted ira al infierno! – exclamó angustiada"

"- Puede ser – cerró sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír – será su deber como amigo de evitar mi ruina."

La joven se giró nuevamente y decidió dormir. No valía la pena discutir con alguien que llamaba al demonio manchando la palabra amistad.

* * *

><p>Los golpes fuertes en aquella puerta la despertaron. Adormilada, frotó uno de sus ojos para enfocar mejor la escena.<p>

No escuchó el ruido de la tormenta, pudiéndose percatar que ya había amanecido. Pudo ver frente a ella a Iván de pie justo en dirección a la puerta.

"- Maldición – murmuró con seriedad."

"- ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – preguntó aterrada de escuchar gritos en el exterior."

"- ¡Salgan! – Ordenó una voz desde afuera – es el caballo del Zar."

"- ¿El caballo del Zar? – Repitió y se dirigió al joven frente a ella - ¡Ha robado el caballo del rey!"

El joven sonrió con malicia ante aquella acusación.

"- ¡Nadie le salvará! ¡Le cortará la cabeza!"

"- ¿Eso crees?"

"- El Zar es un sujeto ruin y despiadado con las personas. No perdonara que lo haya hecho aunque justifique su acto."

Iván frunció el ceño por primera vez desde hacía muchos años. ¿Su imagen sería tan mala? El castigaba el robo con muerte y aquella mujer le estaba viendo como un desalmado.

"- Puede que el Zar sea así por una razón – justificó."

"- ¡No! – Cerró sus ojos angustiada – aunque le explique que lo hizo porque no tenía nada que comer, no le perdonara."

"- Escucha – exclamó girándose a ella – no es bueno que hables de las acciones del Zar."

La novicia le miró sin comprender, ella solo le estaba cuidando.

El ruido de la puerta romperse les distrajo y varios guardias de la familia real entraron.

"- ¡Por Dios! ¡Es el Zar! – gritó uno dirigiéndose a los demás tras él - ¡Lo hemos encontrado!"

"- ¿E-El Zar? – preguntó la joven mirándolo sin comprender."

"- Si, plebeya – murmuró con una sonrisa lúgubre – estas frente a tu señor."

La forma de hablarle había cambiado, la forma en la que la miraba era distinta. Tapó su boca y retrocedió un par de pasos.

El vagabundo era el Zar, el vagabundo que había ayudado solo mentía de su condición.

"- Hay una monja – dijo uno de los guardias a otro - ¿Qué es lo que hace esta mujer con su alteza?"

Yekaterina no supo que responder, estaba pálida y débil. Se había decepcionado tanto por aquella revelación.

"- Su alteza el consejo está preocupado. Necesitan que regrese ahora – exclamó uno con una reverencia volviéndose a la joven – Nos encargaremos de ella."

Sin mediar palabras dos de los guardias se acercaron hasta tomarla de ambos brazos poniéndola nerviosa por el agarre masculino.

"- ¡Alto! – ordenó en voz alta, autoritaria y de un semblante imponente."

Yekaterina había cerrado sus ojos con fuerza pero el grito del joven la hizo mirarlo de nuevo.

"- ¿Su alteza? – preguntó uno de los hombres."

"- Tengan cuidado como tratan a esa mujer – exclamó con una mirada lúgubre – ya que ella será la esposa del rey."

Tanto los guardias como la joven le miraron sorprendidos.

"- Pero, alteza…"

"- Nadie me ha secuestrado – afirmó suponiendo que aquella sería la conclusión obvia a la que todos habían llegado – yo asumiré mis decisiones."

Los hombres soltaron a la joven y se inclinaron alejándose.

"- Escóltenme al palacio – ordenó tomando del brazo a la joven y sacándola con brusquedad de aquella cabaña, obligándola a sentarse de costado sobre el caballo, tomando él su lugar tras ella."

Yekaterina sintió que estaba demasiado cerca de aquel sujeto cuando este tomaba las riendas, rodeándole con sus brazos. Podía sentir su aroma y aquello la había dejado nerviosa y sin habla.

"- Estas temblando… - le murmuró."

"- D-Déjeme bajar por favor… - exclamó con dificultad."

"- No puedo hacerlo – se encogió de hombros con calma – el Zar ha decidido lo que hará contigo."

"- ¿Q-Que?"

"- Necesito que me ayudes con algo."

"- ¿Ayudarle?"

"- Si – sonrió mirando al frente mientras él iba a la cabeza en su caballo seguido de los guardias – Te lo explicaré luego."

"- Pero, necesito volver al convento – exclamó angustiada tocando el pecho del joven sin darse cuenta – por favor excelencia…"

"- ¿Ahora soy su excelencia? – preguntó haciéndola enrojecer e inclinar la cabeza - Lo siento pero deberé hacerlo… - murmuró haciendo que la joven levantase la cabeza sorprendida. No era sabedora que los nobles podían disculparse."

"- ¿Qué es lo que siente? – preguntó y fue entonces que abrió sus ojos de golpe al sentir como el Zar tomaba sus labios en lo que parecía ser un beso."

Era un roce leve pero pudo paralizarla.

Solo duró unos segundos, luego él se separó sonriendo como si aquello no había sido nada pero ella le miró con angustia y terror.

"- Me parece que mandé al diablo tu pureza – sonrió aun mas mirándole de reojo. Sabía que el beso para aquella mujer significaría una profanación a su cuerpo – ahora eres la mujer del Zar – bromeó sabiendo que aquello era ilógico."

La joven tembló y le miró incrédula. Su rey le había robado lo que por tanto tiempo había entregado a Dios.

No podía creerlo… ¡Su rey era su violador!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_


	3. La maldición

_**Unión perversa,**_

_**Cap.3: La maldición.**_

* * *

><p>Llevó las manos a su boca y cerró sus ojos. Había perdido su pureza por un monarca mentiroso.<p>

No se atrevió a levantar su cabeza para mirarlo. Siguió en silencio hasta que a lo lejos pudo ver el palacio.

Se sorprendió ver la inmensidad de la estructura desde a dentro, debido a que el muro exterior no le daba una vista panorámica.

Cabalgaron por los jardines cubiertos de aquel manto blanco y fue en ese instante en que el Zar detuvo su caballo.

"- Su alteza – dijo un guardia – le espera el consejo."

El joven de cabellos grisáceos suspiró con desagrado al imaginar los sermones de aquello ancianos.

Bajó del animal y extendió sus manos para ayudar a la joven novicia.

Yekaterina se ruborizó al verle así y decidió dar un salto y bajar sola de aquel animal haciendo que casi cayese al piso.

La rápida intervención del Zar le salvó de aquel humillante destino.

"- Hablaremos luego – sonrió como si nada y se volvió para buscar una de las doncellas que estaban en el marco de la puerta – Llévenla a una habitación."

La novicia palideció al imaginarse a que habitación podía referirse. Había escuchado tantas aberraciones de los nobles que su estomago se estaba revolviendo con solo imaginar aquello.

Una de las mujeres asintió y se acercó a ella con calma.

"- Acompáñeme por favor – sonrió haciendo que Yeka intentase pensar rápido en una respuesta."

"- Ve – dijo el Zar sonriendo como un niño cuando le había empujado un poco desde la espalda baja, poniéndole más roja."

No se atrevió a mirarlo, así que decidió seguir a la mujer en silencio pero supo que debía pensar en algo antes que aquel hombre llegase a la habitación.

* * *

><p>Ivan respiró hondo antes de entrar al salón donde los siete sujetos le esperaban. Si hubiese sido decisión suya todos aquellos ancianos hubiesen sido removidos de su cargo pero el hecho era que su difunta madre había confiado en ellos enormemente y debía admitir que por respeto a su memoria accedía a muchas cosas.<p>

"- ¡Su alteza! – dijo Nicolay con alivio en sus ojos para luego mostrarse molesto - ¿Su desaparición fue una obra manipulada?"

"- Por mí, si lo fue – sonrió."

Los ancianos, unos sentados y otros de pie negaban con su cabeza. Su Zar era un hombre muy cínico al admitir sus fechorías.

"- Su excelencia – intervino otro de los ancianos - ¿en que estaba pensando? Recuerde su salud, recuerde que…"

"- Accedí venir para darles una buena noticia – sonrió dirigiéndose a la ventana."

"- ¿Buena noticia? – repitió Nicolay no muy convencido al ver aquella sonrisa juguetona en el joven Zar."

"- Acabo de elegir a mi prometida."

No se escuchó respuesta por largo rato hasta que Iván se giró a ellos para poder ver lo que hacían. Sonrió al descubrir que ninguno ahí le creía.

"- Escapó del castillo – comenzó Nicolay – se ha negado a conocer a la hija del conde, entonces ¿espera que creamos que salió y encontró a su prometida entre los plebeyos?"

"- Así es – sonrió fingiendo inocencia poniendo azules a todos ahí."

"- ¡Zar! – gritó Nicolay junto a algunos ancianos que ahora hablaban al mismo tiempo."

"- Uno a la vez – ordenó el rey tratando de no echarse a reír."

"- ¡Una plebeya, jamás! – soltó uno."

"- Oh, ella no es común – intentó ocultar la malicia en su tono. Deseaba ver si alguno de ellos podía desmayarse al escucharlo – es tres años mayor que yo, nunca ha tenido una presentación en la sociedad – sonrió – oh, y casi se me olvida, ella es una novicia."

Los hombres le miraban incrédulos, su rey había perdido la cabeza. ¡Estaba completamente loco!.

"- ¿En que estaba pensando? – preguntó uno que debido a la sorpresa le miraba impotente."

"- Si debo casarme, escogeré yo a la mujer."

"- ¡Es mayor que usted! – intervino Nicolay – No debe ser buena para procrear, solo imagine al sucesor del trono… ¡el heredero no será sano!"

Iván sonrió y se encogió de hombros demostrando con ello que aquel no era su problema.

"- ¿Cómo puede actuar así? – preguntó uno de los hombres olvidando su temor a él – está jugando con el futuro de su reino."

"- Yo no juego con eso – le miró sombrío causando escalofríos en los ancianos."

Tras notarlos temerosos sonrió nuevamente y salió del salón no sin antes avisar que aquella noche conocerían a su prometida.

"- ¡Caerá! – dijo uno lamentándose – su estirpe caerá."

"- ¡No lo hará! – Exclamó Nicolay tratando de estudiar la situación – lo más seguro es que el Zar solo nos esté jugando una broma. No ha querido casarse y me parece increíble que ahora lo desee."

"- Pero… es tan impulsivo que puede que…"

"- El conde vendrá con su hija dentro de dos semanas. Tenemos tiempo para planear su encuentro – frunció el ceño deseando que su plan funcionara – en cuanto vea lo hermosa que ella es, caerá rendido a sus pies."

* * *

><p>Cuando estuvo cerca de las habitaciones, al mirar el piso hermosamente alfombrado, se echó a reír. Su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, ahora solo debía hacer que la novicia le ayudase con sus maquinaciones.<p>

Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que a cinco metros se encontraba la doncella nerviosa frente a una habitación.

En aquel piso solo había tres habitaciones ya que era el lugar especial del Rey. Su habitación, una sala de juegos y la segunda habitación que había pertenecido a su madre.

Parpadeó y se acercó haciendo que la joven doncella se inclinase con respeto ante él.

"- Su alteza, suplico su perdón…"

"- ¿Qué ocurre?"

"- La señora me ha pedido que no entre…"

Iván evitó reír. La trataban ya con respeto lo cual significaba que al verlo llegar con ella la creían su mujer.

"- Esta bien, déjeme a solas con ella."

"- Si mi señor – se inclinó y se alejó."

Iván miró la puerta y giró la perilla lentamente.

"- ¡No entre por favor! –se escuchó la voz de Yekaterina con angustia."

Iván entró y se sorprendió de ver a la novicia con una silla de madera sobre su cabeza con la cual parecía dirigirse a la ventana de cristal.

"- ¿La abrirás y escaparas? – sonrió y pudo ver tensión en ella en cuanto lo vio."

La joven novicia volvió a dejar la silla en el piso con vergüenza.

Iván cerró la puerta tras de sí y se encaminó a ella notando como la chica retrocedía aun más.

Parpadeó sorprendido por su reacción y decidió tomar asiento en un mueble lujoso de aquella habitación para poder mirarla con detenimiento.

"- ¿No has pensando que el ruido de la ventana quebrarse llamaría a los guardias?"

"- N-No me hubiese importado, hubiese salido – dijo nerviosa al lado de aquella cama."

Estaban frente a frente pero desde una distancia que la hacía sentirse mejor.

"- Inténtalo – le retó – estamos en el quinto piso."

Yekaterina tragó con dificultad y miró el suelo de la habitación.

"- Es cierto que te he raptado – afirmó – pero no creí que me evitaras por ello."

"- ¡Me ha violado! – le acusó de golpe."

"- ¿Qué?"

"- ¡Usted me ha violado vilmente!"

"- ¿En qué momento te eh desnudado? – preguntó tratando de no reír a carcajadas."

"- ¿D-Desnudado? – preguntó como si fuese una aberración."

"- Si."

"- ¡Hablo del beso! – Dijo con indignación – tomó mis labios sin mi permiso."

Iván estaba de verdad divertido ante aquella situación. La mujer era demasiado inocente lo cual le hizo reconsiderar sus planes.

Pedirle que fingiera ser su prometida solo lograría incomodidad y negación en ella pero… pensó con malicia.

Podía decirle que la había escogido como su prometida, no tenía porque saber la verdad y en cuanto lo dejaran en paz la mandaría de nuevo al convento.

Era una plebeya y si no estaba dispuesto a casarse con una noble mucho menos con una novicia que había "violado" con un beso.

"- Déjame corregir mi error – sonrió – te convertirás en mi esposa."

"- L-Lo escuché allá pero no quise pensar en ello. ¡No quiero casarme!"

Ivan sonrió y miró los vestidos sobre la cama.

"- La doncella intentó vestirte ¿no es así?"

"- ¡Intentó quitarme el habito!"

"- Pero te han parecido preciosos ¿no es así?"

Yekaterina se ruborizó completamente e Iván sonrió con victoria.

"- Si te casas conmigo tendrás esto y mucho más."

"- ¡No!"

"- ¿No?"

"- Soy una mujer de Dios, si quisiera casarme no sería por los vestido que mi marido pueda comprarme."

"- ¿Entonces por qué sería?"

"-P-Pues no lo sé… - murmuró con sinceridad – jamás había pensado en ello."

"- Entonces adivinaras que siendo tu rey puedo disponer de ti cuando quiera."

"- ¡No puede apartar a una mujer de Dios!"

"- ¿Pero no es palabra de Dios el hecho de "multiplicarse"?"

"- Yo he dado mi cuerpo a Dios, es distinto en mi caso – se defendió apenada."

"- Pero sabrás que tus argumentos no valen nada contra el Zar."

Yekaterina sabía aquello. Se abrazó a sí misma indefensa y dijo lo único que pudo.

"- Dios le castigara por apartarme de su lado…"

"- ¿Y si te digo que es para salvar a tu prójimo? – preguntó ideando una nueva mentira. Era sabido que aunque él podía hacer lo que quisiese con ella, el tenerle a la fuerza no le ayudaría."

"- ¿A-Ayudar?"

"- Podría… - comenzó tratando de mentir rápidamente – enseñarme los caminos de Dios. Siendo mi prometida y algún día, siendo mi esposa, enseñaría a su rey valores importantes."

Yekaterina le miró con inocencia, jamás había pensado aquello. Podría convertir al rey en un hombre amable y creyente en Dios.

"- Podría cambiar a este Zar "ruin y despiadado" – soltó recordándole sus palabras."

"- Si lo dije… – desvió la mirada avergonzada – fue porque si alguien robara un caballo no le perdonaría."

"- Claro que no – sonrió mostrando aquella aura malévola – robar es pecado incluso para usted, se castiga con la muerte."

"- ¡Pero…!"

"- Entonces podría enseñarme los caminos de su Dios – dijo tratando de usar aquello a su favor."

"- Mi Dios es su Dios también…"

"- Pero su rey no cree en ello."

"- ¡Pero si los nobles…!"

"- El hecho que tengamos el cristianismo no significa que el Zar tenga que creer, lo hago por simple diplomacia."

La joven estaba incrédula. El rey era un pagano que no confiaba en Dios. La idea de estar con él y ayudarle vino a su mente. Si salvaba aquella alma del infierno era seguro que Dios le perdonaría del pecado de apartarse de él al haber dejado que ese joven la tocase.

No es que hubiese tenido otra alternativa pero no había orado por aquel incidente lo cual la hacía pecadora.

"- ¿Su alteza aceptaría mi orientación? – preguntó."

"- Doy mi palabra – exclamó sin saber en lo que se metía realmente."

"- Entonces… - murmuró ruborizándose, convenciéndose a sí misma que todo se debía a mandatos divinos - n-no me tocara hasta no casarnos. No debe hacerlo antes del matrimonio."

El que lo hubiese considerado tan fácilmente le hizo sonreír. La novicia era demasiado ignorante por aceptar la proposición sin pensarlo por algún tiempo.

Esa ingenuidad era la que le estaba haciendo reír por dentro. Aquella mujer había caído del cielo para salvarle.

"- El beso no es una violación – exclamó – es algo natural, es un saludo."

"- ¿Un saludo? Pero yo solo lo he visto en…"

"- Para los nobles es distinto – mintió no reprimiendo sus ansias de fastidiarla – podemos saludar así."

"- Entiendo… - murmuró como una niña."

"- Así que podré hacerlo cuando quiera – pudo ver como la mujer abría la boca en señal de protesta pero él se adelantó – es natural y soy tu señor."

Yeka presionó sus manos y miró el piso tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas. Podía sentir la tibieza en esa zona específica.

"- Esos vestidos – señaló – son los que usaras normalmente. La prometida del Zar no debe estar en un habito de monja."

Escucharlo le hizo palidecer y sin preámbulo se acercó a él con temor.

"- Su excelencia, no puedo usar eso – puso las manos en su pecho como si estuviese rezando – N-No puedo deshacerme de estas vestiduras."

Iván notó el empeño y el drama que ella denotaba al decir aquello así que decidió estudiarla con más cuidado.

"- ¿Hay algo que te avergüenza?"

Sabía que había dado en el blanco al verla sorprenderse y como inclinaba la cabeza con tristeza.

"- ¿Algo está en mal en ti? – preguntó reacio. No podría seguir con su plan si aquella plebeya estaba enferma."

"- Tengo una maldición su señoría."

"- ¿Una qué? – preguntó incrédulo."

"- Una maldición -. Repitió creyendo firmemente en sus palabras."

El Zar rio sin ocultarlo. No le sorprendía en realidad que ella dijese algo así ya que creía en cosas imaginarias.

"- ¡N-No se ría excelencia!"

"- Dime cual es tu maldición."

"- Es la maldición de mi madre – murmuró cabizbaja."

"- ¿En serio?"

"- Mi padre me ha dicho que soy igual a ella. Una pecadora."

Iván se sorprendió que la joven dijese aquello con convicción.

"- Háblame de tus padres – ordenó."

Yekaterina dudo solo un momento. Al ver el rostro autoritario del Zar asintió y miró a su alrededor para alejarse un poco.

"- Vera mi señor – comenzó – mi padre es comerciante y se casó muy joven con mi madre…pero ella nos abandono."

"-¿Les abandono?"

"- Mi padre tenía muchas deudas y por ello mi madre le dejó, encontró un amante que era noble – suspiró – mi padre dice que los nobles son personas atroces que no hacen gala de moralidad."

El Zar juntó sus manos y no dejó de observarla. No quiso interrumpirla demasiado, sabía bien que ahora estaba descubriendo porque le creía pecador.

"- ¿Crees en eso?"

"- Absolutamente señoría – afirmó con inocencia haciéndolo sonreír."

Sabía que podía cortarle la cabeza a cualquiera por referirse así al Zar pero la sinceridad de la mujer le divertía.

"- Entonces ¿de qué va esa maldición?"

"- Mi padre cayó en la bebida cuando madre nos abandonó – murmuró con tristeza – así que él mismo me instruyó todo lo que sé pero… cuando crecí empezó a odiarme."

"- ¿Odiarte?"

"- Si, verá, es que tengo la misma maldición que mi madre, me volví como ella – miró sus manos como si fuese una niña – por ello debí estar en el convento y usar mi habito para que nadie viese mi vergüenza."

"- Tu rey desea ver tu vergüenza – sonrió con malicia al verla roja."

"- ¡N-No puedo!"

"- Yo juzgare tu maldición con justicia – fingió seriedad al estar siguiendo aquella conversación para burlarse de ella."

"- La justicia solo viene de Dios – le corrigió."

"- Pero yo doy la justicia terrenal así que anda – se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta – llamaré a una doncella para que te ayude a vestir."

"- ¡N-No! – había gritado pero el Zar había salido de ahí."

¿Qué es lo que haría? Aquello no debía estar pasando. Su padre le odió cuando notó su maldición y el Zar incluso podría exiliarla si se daba cuenta de ello.

No había interactuado con muchas personas pero sabía que su maldición le hacía entregarse a Dios aun más y rogarle que aquel mal desapareciese para no atraer la inmoralidad de nadie.

El zar había regresado y con él aquella simpática chica que le había atendido desde un principio.

"- Acompáñeme – sonrió casi empujándola al vestidor."

Yekaterina agradeció que por lo menos no le vistiesen frente al rey. Sabía bien que si él lo ordenaba aquella perversión se haría realidad.

"- Espere afuera – se dirigió con educación – cuando le necesite le hablare."

La doncella se sorprendió. Normalmente ella vestía a las nobles y era extraño que están supiesen hacerlo por sí solas lo cual le hacía dudar sobre el linaje de aquella mujer.

Aclaró su garganta y aceptó.

Salió solo por un momento hasta que ella le pidió ayuda para ajustar el vestido celeste a su espalda.

"- Le queda muy bien – exclamó sonriente la doncella – quien diría que escondiese eso bajo esas ropas."

Yeka se ruborizó, era la primera vez que alguien le decía un halago.

Por extraño que pareciese, nadie se había tomado la molestia de alabarla en su apariencia haciéndole creer que aquello se debía a la maldición de su madre.

La joven tomó las ropas y la novicia se asustó de ello.

"- Por favor, déjelas conmigo – las agarró casi a la fuerza – esta vestimenta solo será por un tiempo."

"- Como usted diga – parpadeó sin entenderle."

Yekaterina se tomó su tiempo para doblar aquellas prendas y en cuanto la doncella le pidió salir para mostrarse ante el rey, se puso más nerviosa.

Iván se había girado para estudiar la supuesta maldición, lo cual podía ser alguna deformidad en aquella joven.

Era factible pensarlo al ver la cantidad de prendas sobre ella.

Para su sorpresa notó a una mujer con un vestido ajustado celeste, de estrecha cintura y curvilínea de una zona en específica.

Parpadeó sin creerlo. Su piel parecía muy tersa y aunque el vestido tuviese mangas hasta los nudillos poseía un generoso escote.

"- ¡Dios! – exclamó sorprendiendo a la chica."

"- Eso es un progreso – sonrió sin ser consciente de su apariencia – ahora solo hay que hacer que crea en él."

Iván se sorprendió del comentario y al final decidió olvidarlo. Se acercó hasta mirar su rostro sin aquel velo.

Sus cabellos eran platinados, cortos, algo que le dejó imaginando lo hermosa que se vería si se dejara crecer aquella melena.

Su vista bajó a los generosos montículos y fue entonces que Yeka lo notó. Se abrazó a sí misma y le dio la espalda.

"- ¡N-No mire mi maldición!"

"- ¿Maldición? – preguntó incrédulo."

"- Si – se abrazó con fuerza – mi madre era así y yo saqué esta maldición."

"- Tu padre es un completo demente – afirmó."

"- No hable así de él alteza – pidió girándose un poco."

"- Tú no estás maldita, conozco a algunas mujeres que desearían tu suerte – negó con su cabeza."

"- ¿Mi suerte?"

El zar asintió pero Yeka no le creyó.

"- Sufro de dolores de espalda, de hombros y mi padre me odió por esto, dígame ¿en que tengo suerte?"

"- Tu padre está loco – repitió acercándose con una sonrisa tranquila – tienes el cuerpo más hermoso que he visto."

La joven pudo sentir como su sangre corrió por su rostro. Era la primera vez que veía admiración de un hombre hacia ella y aquello la estaba poniendo nerviosa.

¿Hermosa? Su maldición era… ¿hermosa? ¿La vería así porque era un pagano?

"- N-No lo es… - dijo con menos énfasis al comprender cuanto le había gustado los halagos aquel día."

Él sonrió. Por primera vez Iván sintió algo extraño, era cierta empatía ante alguien que apenas acababa de salir del cascaron.

Si aquella mujer se hubiese criado con otra clase de personas era probable que estuviese casada y con hijos. Era indudable que hubiese tenido demasiados pretendientes y se debía a que sus curvas eran muy prominentes.

Un cuerpo precioso con una cara angelical. De pronto la idea de aprovecharse le pareció la más tentadora del mundo pero al mismo tiempo sintió que aquella mujer podría salir lastimada por su ingenuidad.

Suspiró, de pronto se sintió protector con aquella excéntrica chica.

"- Si lo eres, eres muy hermosa – sonrió – por lo tanto eh de cuidarte de los depredadores – bromeó."

"- Es por mi maldición ¿verdad? – le preguntó con preocupación – mi padre dijo que llamaría al demonio con esto – señaló sus pechos."

Iván despachó a la doncella que presenciaba todo boquiabierta. Río al saber que aquella había sido su misma actitud cuando conoció a esa novicia tan ingenua.

Comprendía que el padre de la joven había hecho demasiado daño. A su edad, aquella mujer tenía el escaso conocimiento de la realidad de alguien de doce años.

"- Calma – murmuró tomando su mentón con delicadeza poniéndola nerviosa – no es una maldición. Te irá bien que te enseñe un par de cosas."

"- Pero…"

"- Dios te creo ¿no es así? – exclamó tratando de engatusarla con su creencia – él no te pondría una maldición, has nacido así, aprende a vivir con ello."

Yeka quedó impresionada con aquella afirmación. Algo dentro de ella decía que tenía razón pero tantos años de escuchar la misma cosa era difícil de olvidar.

"- Todo a su tiempo – sonrió apartando sus brazos – no te escondas."

La joven obedeció y le miró con temor.

"- Prometo cuidar tu cuerpo."

Yeka aclaró su garganta tratando de no ponerme más roja.

"-. N-No lo diga de esa forma."

"- ¿Qué no diga qué? – fingió aparentar distracción haciéndola suspirar – ahora estas preparada para la cena."

"- ¿La cena?"

"- Bajaremos a cenar con mis "queridos" concejales – sonrió poniéndose sobre él un aura maliciosa."

Era cierto que podía sentirse culpable por lo que le estaba haciendo a la novicia pero después de unos segundos lo mandó todo al diablo. Ya había empezado su treta, ahora la terminaría.

Aquella mujer sería su salvación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: aquí otro cap, no actualizaría seguido pero un cap por semana (mientras me den ganas XD) lo estaré haciendo, el fic ya está escrito en machote pero es digitarlo lo que me da pereza XD .**_

_**Contesto sus reviews:**_

_**Chibisiam: muchas gracias por leerme de verdad agradezco el gesto que me leas y sii Iván es un encanto verdad? Es tan adorablemente malvado. Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Lucci: amiga! Puya hasta por aquí me andas leyendo de verdad gracias por seguirme a todas mis locuras perdón por no seguir los fics de shaman King o de harvest moon pero juro que lo haré dentro de unos caps que delante de esto, gracias por seguirle leyendo ojala este cap te guste.**_

_**Jwazpink: gracias por leerme agradezco que tomes en cuenta esta locura de fic, ojala el cap te guste.**_

_**Caminantdlaluz: siiiii! Me encanta ucrania me alegra que a alguien le guste es una lástima que no haya fics de ellos cuando es precioso y se nota que russia tiene más amor a ucrania jeje, espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Kaine leto: me alegra haberte dejado picada ojala te agrade este cap.**_

_**Ozora no hime: wooo me halaga ser tu primera experiencia con esta pareja rara la verdad es que intento no salirme de sus personalidades porque de verdad que son lindos estos dos sí que me agradan y sip yeka es exagerada pero creí dejar en claro porque es el caso de ella lo cual en cierta época era muy común. Espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Creepy sura: woo andas leyéndome por estos rumbos jejej muchas gracias de verdad espero este cap te guste chica.**_

_**Hinata jajerjaques: me halaga saber que aunque no te guste la pareja mi fic haga la excepción es de verdad halagador saber algo así, espero este cap te guste.**_

_**Serket girgam: bueno aquí está la actualización jeje espero te guste el cap.**_

_**Mikaelaamaarhcp: me halaga que pienses que tengo algo bien hecho XD de verdad muchas gracias, espero este cap te agrade.**_


	4. Cena y escape

_**Unión perversa,**_

_**Cap.4: Cena y escape.**_

* * *

><p>Ahí se encontraba, siguiéndolo mientras una sonrisa extraña se dejaba ver en él. Miró el piso y decidió no estudiarle tanto. Debía admitir que estaba temerosa pero sabía que había aceptado la propuesta de aquel rey.<p>

Se determinó a mostrar fortaleza ante lo que sin duda era una prueba de Dios.

Es decir, ¿mostrarle a un pagano el buen camino? Era sin duda el destino que Dios quería para ella y debía aceptarlo como buena sierva.

Cambiaría a ese hombre, se lo prometió a sí misma.

Llegaron a un salón enorme donde un par de sirvientes se encargaron de abrir una de aquellas grandes puertas elegantes con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas.

"_- Vanidad…"_

Se dijo con desaprobación, aquello sería lo primero que debía trabajar con aquel monarca.

¿Por qué una puerta debía tener tantas riquezas si con solo hacer su función bastaba?

Tan pensativa estaba que chocó con la espalda del Rey.

Iván trató de no reír al ver frente a él a los hombres del consejo sentados en aquella larga y elegante mesa donde observaron la actitud torpe de la novicia.

La joven se acaricio la nariz y al notar a todos los hombres se ruborizó y miró al piso.

Iván trató de hacer más divertida la situación así que decidió sujetarla de la cintura y empujarla con él hasta ofrecerle una silla a su lado, en el extremo principal de aquella mesa.

Los hombres y la servidumbre no podían creer el gesto. Era tan poco elegante para un rey hacer aquello que no tardaron en murmurar ciertas cosas que callaron al ver la sonrisa maléfica de él.

"- Su alteza, esto es inconcebible – dijo Nicolay cuando no soportó el silencio de los demás."

"- ¿Acaso no debía haber matrimonio? – preguntó sonriendo y retándolo con el gesto."

"- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – dijo el hombre rojo de ira – pero ¿con esto? – señaló despectivamente a la novicia sorprendiéndola por aquel gesto."

Yeka miró al rey esperando alguna defensa por parte de él pero solo vio desinterés.

"- Deseo casarme con esta plebeya."

Los hombres comenzaron a hablar todos a la vez olvidando el protocolo y tratando de hacer razonar al Zar.

Ella pudo escuchar palabras terribles a su persona, hablando como si no estuviese presente ahí.

Asustada y angustiada se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la salida del salón.

"- Miren lo que han hecho – dijo Iván con poca seriedad – la han asustado."

"- Su majestad, esto no es una buena idea."

"- Pues más vale que la acepten."

"- ¡Es una plebeya! – gritó Nicolay con angustia al ver como el Zar se ponía de pie y caminaba a la salida con paso tranquilo."

"- Si, una plebeya dos años mayor que yo"

Pudo ver a los hombres enmudecidos y pálidos ante aquella información. Iván salió para echarse a reír con fuerza, lo más seguro es que alguno moriría por el susto.

Los sirvientes le vieron subir. Hicieron reverencia al imaginarse la escena en aquel comedor.

El Zar siguió sonriendo, sabía bien que hacía mucho que no disfrutaba su vida en ese sitio.

Se felicitó por haber traído a tan "interesante" visitante al palacio.

Aclaró su garganta al estar frente a la habitación de Yeka sabiendo que debía fingir mostrarse preocupado.

Tocó una vez y no escuchó respuesta así que decidió abrir lentamente, mostrándose ante él a una novicia sentada sobre el marco de la ventana, pálida, sosteniéndose de sus extremos como si desease saltar.

"-¡Aguarda! – exclamó Iván de presto asustándola."

"-¡A-Aléjese! – dijo mirando el exterior y luego al Zar."

"- ¿Qué planeas hacer? "

"- ¿N-No es obvio? – respondió tratando de mostrarse valiente."

Iván la estudió como si de pronto se hubiese vuelto loca.

Debía usar todas sus artimañas.

"- Se que estas molesta, pero debes entender que…"

"- Los nobles son muy crueles – murmuró indignada – no puedo soportar que hablen así…"

"-Eres una plebeya – afirmó recordándole su lugar."

"- Sé que lo soy su majestad – dijo con determinación – pero ellos son crueles y me ha dado la impresión que usted disfrutaba de aquello."

Iván sonrió, luego fingió su sorpresa al ver que ella le había descubierto.

"- ¿Qué ha pasado con salvarme? – intentó utilizando aquello a su favor."

La novicia pareció reconsiderarlo y permaneció pensativa mientras Iván se acercaba poco a poco.

"- Nuestra unión – fingió melodrama – es poco común, es natural que los nobles se comporten así, por ello te escogí. Me parecías una mujer fuerte."

Yeka lo observó sintiendo algo extraño al saber que aquella persona esperaba algo de ella y parecía ser una gran responsabilidad.

Había subido asustada, se cambió de inmediato poniéndose nuevamente su hábito pensando bajar por las enredaderas de la pared. Necesitaba huir pero ahí estaba el Zar creyéndola una mujer fuerte y eso le había conmovido.

"- No soy así su alteza – exclamó disculpándose."

Iván parpadeó sorprendido. No sabía que aquellas palabras la hubiesen afectado tanto.

Sonrió levemente y fingió su expresión.

"- Quédate – dijo con seriedad."

"- Su alteza, no he dado aviso al monasterio y mi padre no sabe donde estoy… fue irresponsable de mi parte pero me había olvidado de todo ello."

"- Eso tiene arreglo. Les mandaré una citación y un aviso real."

Yeka miró al piso. Estaba muy asustada y algo le decía que quedarse le traería muchos problemas.

"- Su alteza, hay tantas damas en el reino… ¿Por qué a mí?"

Iván sonrió compasivo y aquello hizo que sus facciones se suavizaran.

Yeka sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían al decirse lo apuesto que era aquel monarca.

"_-¡No pienses así!"_

Se regañó a sí misma tocando sus mejillas y perdiendo con ello el equilibrio de donde estaba sentada.

Comenzó a caer y el miedo la invadió solo siendo superado por la sorpresa al sentir como el Zar le sujetaba de un brazo.

Le miró desde su posición y no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna.

"- ¡Que problemática! – dijo con cierto alivio al haberla salvado a tiempo."

Yeka le observó y pudo ver como el noble trataba de halarla.

"- Puede soltarme – exclamó preocupada mirando como la había sujetado. Fue tan rápido que podía ver que la muñeca de aquel hombre estaba en una mala posición - Puedo tomar una rama su alteza…"

"- Extraña… – murmuró sonriendo y halando con todas sus fuerzas colocándola en el marco de la ventana y sintiendo el peso de ella sobre él cuando su cuerpo volvía a la habitación."

"- ¡Su alteza! – dijo Yeka inclinándose sobre él al ver como este presionaba su propia muñeca por el dolor."

"- ¡Zar! ¿Está aquí? – Nicolay entró a la habitación preocupado de no ver al Zar en la suya y para su sorpresa la escena de una mujer a horcadas sobre aquel rey vestida de monja le hicieron retroceder - ¡Dios! ¿Es que es un nuevo fetiche?"

Yeka no comprendió el término e Iván llevó una mano a su rostro tapando sus ojos y riendo. Aquello no podía ser peor.

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba sentada frente a su cama con un nuevo vestido mientras tímidamente miraba el piso.<p>

"- Así que han hablado mucho… - dijo Iván riendo, sentado sobre su cama."

Le habían vendado la mano y ahora debía estar obligatoriamente en cama como si estuviese enfermo.

"- Es horrible – dijo con demasiada angustia – creen que su alteza es un pervertido."

"- Algunos nobles lo somos."

Yeka palideció y se acercó a él.

"- ¡Usted no! – Le defendió – es un hombre bueno, me ha salvado."

Iván negó con su cabeza, desde la noche anterior la chica no se había separado de su lado mirándolo como un héroe.

No sentía que hubiese hecho demasiado pero con aquella cuartada podía manipular aun más la situación.

"- ¿Eso crees?"

"- Totalmente y si vuelvo sus caminos a Dios… – dijo persignándose – estoy segura que será un gran siervo de él."

Iván negó con su cabeza.

"- Que mejor momento que ahora – continuó la novicia quien parecía comenzar con un sermón."

* * *

><p>"- Estamos perdiendo tiempo, estamos por perder la cordura de un rey – dijo uno de aquellos hombres mirando a Nicolay con suplica – debes llamarlo, es el único que puede hablar con él."<p>

"- Él vendrá esta misma tarde, ha escoltado a la prometida del Zar pero se han hospedado en una de las cabañas de este – suspiró – no quiero arriesgarme a un problema por una travesura del Zar. Es obvio que lo hace para fastidiar."

"- ¿Estás seguro? – Preguntó otro de ellos – parece que disfruta de las bondades de esa monja. El reino no tardará en enterarse de las perversiones de su Zar."

"- Callaremos esas ideas – dijo con seriedad – y Edward Von Bock vendrá a ayudarnos."

Nicolay miró el techo de la habitación de forma pensativa.

Edward había sido amigo de infancia del nuevo Zar y por lo tanto el consejero más cercano a él. Debido a ello le entregaron una misión importante y era el hecho de escoltar a la prometida escogida del rey, pero ahora… al no haber otra alternativa decidió llamarle para que apresurase su venida.

Si alguien podía hacerlo entrar en razón era él.

* * *

><p>Iván bostezó por cuarta vez siendo amonestado por Yekaterina.<p>

"- ¡Alteza!"

"- Es un poco aburrido."

"- Claro que no, si muestra un poco de interés verá que…"

"- Es como escuchar a ese anciano arrugado que habla muy bajo – exclamó refiriéndose al sacerdote de su convento."

Siendo el Zar era natural que conociese al sacerdote más importante de la localidad.

Yeka rió por lo bajo al reconocer que el Zar había descrito muy bien al sujeto.

"- Ah… parece que estoy en lo cierto."

"- ¡Claro que no! – se ruborizó espantada de haber mostrado tal falta de respeto."

"- Parece que yo te estoy corrompiendo – bromeo inclinándose sobre su cama para acercarse a la apenada joven."

"-¡Suficiente por hoy! – dijo rápidamente poniéndose de pie causando la risa del monarca."

"- Estas más nerviosa – le provocó – ¿es el hecho de haberte salvado? ¿Parezco más atractivo ahora?"

"- ¡Eso es! – Se giró a él con una sonrisa, causando consternación en Iván - ¡Lo que dice es verdad! – exclamó aliviada – me estaba martirizando… pero esa es la razón."

"- Espera… ¿de que estas…?"

"- Si lo salvo, pagaré la deuda y cumpliré mi destino al igual que calmaré toda muestra de pecado – exclamó mas para ella misma."

Iván parpadeó sin comprenderle.

"- ¿No lo ve su señoría? – se sentó a su lado en la cama sin darse cuenta - ¡No he cometido pecado alguna en mi pensamiento!"

Iván le escuchó parlotear. Se reclinó en las almohadas tras él con gesto cansado.

"-Eres muy extraña."

Yeka guardó silencio por sus palabras y se apenó al pensar que probablemente había dicho las cosas muy rápido.

"- Pero muy linda – sonrió amigable haciéndola sentir nuevamente extraña."

Los pensamientos que ella consideraba pecaminosos hicieron su aparición. Su reacción inmediata fue el alejarse pronto de él.

"- ¿Ocurre algo?"

"- Debo… debo ir a orar."

"- ¿Orar?"

"-¡Orar! – afirmó angustiada retirándose de la habitación cómicamente."

Iván sonrió tras pensar que ya nada debía sorprenderle de ella.

Suspiró con tranquilidad y al final decidió dormir. El sermón de la novicia había hecho su efecto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Continuara…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Na: ¿Qué puedo decir? Bueno en mi perfil dije que no estaría por dos meses porque se me venía una montaña de cosas en la universidad así que pedí paciencia, no puedo prometer que cada semana actualizaré pero ese es mi patrón comúnmente. Si el cap es muy corto disculpen pero…quería dejar la otra parte para el próximo (ya lo tengo terminado solo debo revisarlo)**_

_**Una NOTA el personaje de Edward (su nombre original) en hetalia es ESTONIA jeje el menos lastimado por Rusia y me parece sumamente adorable.**_

_**Cuídense y gracias por leerme.**_

* * *

><p><em>Próximo cap:<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>- Parece que es una atracción."<em>

_Escuchar a Iván lo puso alerta de inmediato. Aclaró su garganta y arregló sus anteojos._

"_- Sigo insistiendo que esta vez estas cruzando la línea – se cruzó de brazos."_

"_- Pero tú no abrirás la boca – murmuró con una sonrisa peligrosa."_

"_- Aquí hay un vacio… - Edward le miró con seriedad – tu prometida viene mañana por la mañana."_

"_- Eso no importa – Iván pasó a su lado mirándole de reojo con una falsa sonrisa – Mantente alejado de Yeka – volvió su vista a la susodicha joven quien se encontraba a lo lejos haciendo bolas de nieve."_

"_- ¿Te gusta?"_

_Iván sonrió y se encogió de hombros._

"_- No."_

"_- Es extraño… – murmuró con tranquilidad forzada – si no te conociera tanto… diría que estas celoso."_


End file.
